


Home

by BloodStricken



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bittersweet, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Friendship, Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStricken/pseuds/BloodStricken
Summary: Eddie returns home for the final time, and reunites with a long lost friend.(I suck at descriptions, sorry.)





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I wanna apologize right off the bat. I encourage constructive criticism and I apologize for any spelling errors, I have a few keys that are sticking currently. The story is based of the 2017 movie with some novel elements.
> 
> The idea was partly from Supernatural, where soulmates share a heaven.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

All Eddie remembered was unbearable pain and Richie's face in his hand. Now, all Eddie could see a blinding light behind his eyelids. Opening them up quickly, he saw a clear blue sky. Confusion covered his face as he sat up. Seeing a figure near by Eddie stood up, checking himself over. Everything was fine. What? No, that wasn't possible.. he was in the sewers with the Losers and - "E-Eddie?" A voice called out. A very familiar voice, though he could not place it. The figure slowly approached him. It was tall boy with dirty blonde hair. All at once, memories of a simple time rushed through his mind; riding bikes in the streets, creating dams in the middle of stream., sitting in the park watching birds in the early hours of the morning. "S-Stan?!" He exclaimed, and was surprised to hear how ...young his voice sounded but he ignored that for now. Stanley Uris - who looked like had not aged a day in 27 years - approached him cautiously, stopping a few feet apart. His eyes shining with unshed tears, his eyes sad. "Hello, Eddie..." Stanley Uris said, sadly. He looked exactly like he did when he was a child... That wasn't possible...Eddie looked around wildly, part of him confident his was a dream, and noticed that he was in the Barrens.

Doing another once over he realized d that he was also a kid again also. Eddie looked up at Stan, his eyes wild and shocked. "I'm so, so sorry, Eddie I -" Stan paused for a moment, trying to compose himself. "I just couldn't do it, I-I just couldn't fight It again...." Eddie's took everything in again while listening; the sun that was warm but not too hot, the clear sounds of chirping birds and realizing that, if he was really here with Stan, that he was .... Suddenly, the space between the two was crossed by Eddie as he embraced his old friend. Surprisingly, Eddie wasn't angry at Stan for what he had done, all of them had been traumatized by It in some way. Both of them stayed like that for what seemed like hours, both lost in the overwhelming emotions that consumed them. Finally the two pulled away. "So..So this means we're...." Eddie paused, unsure how to finish. "We're at Peace." Stan supplied, gently. "The others...they'll join us, eventually....hopefully not for another few decades." Stan added, and gave Eddie a small smile as the other tried to absorb everything still. They'd be together after all ...eventually. It seemed right after everything they had been through. 

Eddie suddenly felt something soft brush against his cheek. "Eddie?" Stan inquired as Eddie gently touched his cheek and smiled. "I..I think we won," He said softly, tears already pooling in his eyes again. Both of them locked eyes. The Losers had won. It was odd, but Eddie wasn't angry at the thought of being dead, although he was a little sad. Eddie couldn't help but smile though, imagining reliving his childhood in Derry; the happiest, carefree days of his life, and with everyone he loved and who loved him. Yeah, Eddie could definitely wait to meet the Losers again. This time though, he'd know exactly what to say to Richie.


End file.
